Loren Rarity
Loren Rarity - urodzona 31.08.1988 roku w innym układzie planetarnym, na polanecie Diretio. Mimo urodzenia w czasach najkrwawszego okresu wojny, aż do trzeciego roku życia nie odczuwała jej skutków. Matka starała trzymać ją z dala od tych spraw, jednak wpajała jej wartości patriotyzmu, na skutek czego, Raritówna pokochała swoją planetę, będąc gotowa oddać za nią życie. Brała też wzór od starszego brata, który potajemnie wtajemniczał ją w sytuację polityczną kraju, wpajając również nienawiść do Scarlett. To właśnie dzięki nim rosła z chęcią zamordowania jej, nie wiedząc nawet czemu. Szczęście dziewczynki zostało jednak rozbite w wieku trzech lat, gdy jej matka zginęła. Zielonowłosa nie wiedziała, że za tą zbrodnią stoi jej własny ojciec, przez co naturalną koleją rzeczy, było obwinianie o wszystko Scarlett. Jej życie zmieniło się diamentralnie, gdy poznała Fineasza, oraz jego bandę. Szybko wzróciła uwagę, na młodego Buforda, dla którego zabiło jej serce. Można powiedzieć, że była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Przez nieprzyjemne wydarzenia z przeszłości, bała się mu zaufać. Chciała sprawdzić jego uczucia względem niej, przez co omal go nie straciła. Na jej szczęście, chłopak szybko jej wybaczył, po czym stali się parą. Od zakończenia pierwszego sezonu "Niebieskowłosej tajemnicy " zamieszkała wraz z bratem i jego dziewczyną na Ziemii. Loren pragnie być odważną, silną, niezależną kobietą, która nie boi się stawić czoła przeciwieństwom losu. Mimo ogromnych chęci i nie wątpliwej odwagi, nigdy nie potrafiła i nie potrafi dowórnać innym żołnierzom. Brak jej siły fizycznej, oraz psychicznej. Nadrabia to jednak chęcią walki, oraz wyjątkową wiernością, czego dowiodła, nie wydając brata, mimo tortur zadawanych przez Scarlett. Wygląd Twarz i włosy Loren ma lekko zieloną cerę, oraz duże czarne oczy i charakterystyczne zielone włosy opadające na ramiona. Posiada również nienaturalnie uniesiony w górę nos i miętowy odcień ust. Figura i wzrost Loren jest bardzo wysoka jak na swój wiek, co pomaga jej podszywać się pod siedemnastolatkę. Dziewczyna jest zgrabna, jednak brakuje jej mięśni, które powinny być dla niej niezbędne, jako żonież. Ubiór Loren ubiera się zazwyczaj w stary brązowy t-shirt, odsłaniający pępek, lekko zniszczone bojówki i wojskowe glany. Dziewczyna nigdy nie przywiązywała uwagi do stroju, dla niej elegancja jest zbędna. thumb|left|63px|Loren as latynoska - 16 lat Po użyciu zmieniacza ciał Gdy Loren przebywa na Ziemii używa tak zwanego "zmieniacza ciał". Jest wtedy latynoską, o brązowych oczach. Jej usta są malinowej barwy. Biografia Loren urodziła się w 2001 roku na Diretio jako córka generała Sumbulla i Nigar. Jej narodziny odbyły się w najkrwawszym okresie wojny. Najmłodsze lata życia Mimo nieciekawych okoliczności jej narodzin, Loren aż do trzeciego roku życia żyła normalnie. Była oczkiem w głowie rodziców, którzy nie odstępywali swoich dzieci na krok. Można powiedzieć, że dziewczyna rosła szybciej od swoich rówieśników, o czym świadczy fakt, że obecnie wygląda na siedemnastolatkę. Śmierć matki Życie Loren przebiegało całkowicie normalnie, aż do trzeciego roku życia. Wtedy jej matka została zamordowana przez swojego męża. Raritówna mocno przeżyła jej śmierć. Przez wiele lat żyła w przekonaniu, iż Nigar z własnej woli popełniła samobójstwo, co okazało się nie prawdą. Ruch oporu Po śmierci matki, ojciec nigdy nie wrócił z nimi do domu. Dbając o bezpieczeństwo dzieci, zabrał ich do siedziby Ruchu Oporu, gdzie szkolić się mieli na żołnierzy. Tam ojciec wmawiał jej, że jedynym słusznym uczuciem jest nienawiść, oraz to że powinna wyeliminować wszystkie wyższe uczucia. W tym wieku Loren była bardzo podatna na wpływy, co odbiło się na jej psychice. Jej relacje z ojcem pogorszyły się, przez co jej jedynym oparciem był brat. W siedzibie Ruchu Oporu, dziewczyna nauczyła się skutecznie zabijać, jednak ani razu nie doprowadziła do czyjeś śmierci. Śmierć ojca i pierwsza egzekucja Gdy Loren miała osiem lat, jej ojciec zginał na jednej z bitew. Dziewczyna jednak nie przeżyła tego tak bardzo jak śmierć matki. Po tym wydarzeniu jej brat zostal dowódcą RO, a ją ustanowił na stanowisko swojej zastępczyni. Z początku nie odnajdowała się w nowej sytuacji, jednak wszystko zmieniła egzekucja. Jej pierwszym zadaniem było zabicie zdrajców RO. Choć niechętnie, Loren wystrzeliła z broni i zabiła pierwszą osobę. Na początku nie potrafiła zabić reszty, widok krwi jej przerażał. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy Jeremi utwierdził ją w przekonani, że w zabiciu zdrajców nie ma nic złego, ponieważ (jak sam stwierdził) nie zthumb|170px|Loren w niecodziennej wersjiasługują oni na miano człowieka. Po tych słowach, Loren bez rzadnych wyrzutów zabiła resztę. Po tym wydarzeniu zabójstwo nie było dla niej niczym złym. Po tym wydarzeniu zabijała z zimną krwią. Poznanie Fineasza i Ferba i pobyt na Ziemi. Kiedy miała 13 lat, poznała Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół. To ona udzielila im pomocy i dzięki niej przezyli. Obiecała, że pomoże im wrócić na Ziemię, czym prawie nie przypłaciła życiem. Z pomocą Jeremiego uratowała Hermionę. Loren trafia na Ziemię w odcinku "Znowu na Ziemi", gdzie rozwija się jej znajomość z Bufordem. Pobyt w trzecim wymiarze W odcinku "Inny wymiar" Loren wraz z Fineaszem, Ferbem i resztą trafia do trzeciego wymiaru. Tam poznaje swoją odpowiedniczkę. W owym wymiarze jej konflikt z Amy powiększa się. Blondynka zbuntowała Buforda przeciwko niej. Relacja między nią, a Bufordem została zniszczona. Mimo to, zaczęła się jej przyjaźń z Ferbem. Dziewczyna zaczęła traktować go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Powrót na rodzinną planetę W odcinku "Powrót do domu", Loren wraca na swoją rodzinną planetę co okazuje się nie być dla niej thumb|left|308px|Buford i Lorendobre. Zostaje tam uprowadzona przez Scarlett i Ibrahima. Chcą oni wydusić od niej informacje, kto jest dowódcą RO. Raritówna dobrze wiedziała, iż jest nim Jeremi, jednak nie wydała go. Scarlett była gotowa do wszystkiego, przez co prawie jej nie zabiła. Loren została uratowana przez Jeremiego i Buforda. Po tym wydarzeniu Van Stomm wyznaje, że nigdy nie przestał jej kochać. Przeprowadzka na Ziemię i rozpoczęcie związku z Bufordem Loren w odcinku "Ta jedna chwila" zamieszkuje w Danville, a konkretnie w wynajętym mieszkaniu w Spółce Zło. Wtedy rozpoczął się jej związek z Bufordem. Podróże w czasie ... Wyjazd do odległej galaktyki i poznanie Aleksandry ... Małżeństwo i założenie rodziny ... Podjęcie pracy jako nauczycielka historii ... Śmierć Zain'a Zain (najstarszy syn Loren) zginął przy wypadku samochodowym spowodowanym przez Austina Fletchera. Loren mocno przeżyła jego śmierć, do końca życia nie pogodziła się z tym. Miała ogromny żal do Izabeli, to ją obwiniała za śmierć jej syna. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła obwiniać samą siebie, co poskutkowało próbą samobujczą przez podcięcie sobie żył. Została odratowan w szpitalu. Wtedy odbudowało się również jej zdrowie psyhiczne, jednak do końca życia nosiła w sobie żałobę po synu. Osobowość Loren posiada w sobie wiele sprzeczności. Z jednej strony daje wrażenie odważnej, pewnej siebie samotniczki, z drugiej natomiast jest niepewną siebie, żyjącą w wiecznym strachu dziewczyną. Odważna Loren nie boi się stawać do walki, nawet jeżeli jest pewna przegranej. Według niej od życia, ważniejszy jest honor. Potrafi też zabić z zimną krwią, jednak zawsze jest gotowa stanąć w obronie swoich bliskich. Niepewna siebie Jest to jedna z jej największych sprzeczności. Loren nie potrafi funkcjonować sama, o czym może świadczyć fakt, że przez cały czas trzyma się Jeremiego. Nie wierzy w swoje możliwościthumb|149px, na walkę idzie z myślą że przegra, wyjątkiem są sytuację, gdy nie walczy sama, a z grupą. Nie jest też pewna zamiarów innych w stosunku do niej, o czym świadczy fakt, że zanim dopuści do siebie Buforda, sprawdza czy mu na niej zależy okłamując go. Wierna Loren nie każdego dopuszcza do siebie, jednak jeżeli ktoś ''dostąpi zaszczytu chociażby zaprzyjanienia się z nią, ta zrobi wszystko aby zatrzymać przy sobie tę osobę. Jest też wierna w miłości, będąc z Bufordem, nawet na moment nie spojrzała na innego. Nieszczera Loren często brnie w kłamstwa, następnie nie potrafi z nich wybrnąć. Dziewczyna często tego nie kontroluje. Jednak umiejętność kłamania wiele razy przydała się jej na wojnie. Impulsywna Dziewczyna mało kiedy panuje nad emocjami. Nigdy nie ukrywa swoich uczuć, gdy jest wściekła, gotowa jest wydrapać oczy pezez błachostkę. Na wszystko reaguje impulsywnie. Przewrażliwiona Jak wiadomo z odcinka "Umywam ręce od odpowiedzialności!", Loren jest bardzo przerważliwiona na wielu punktach, między innymi na sobie. W każdym widzi wroga, twierdzi że wszyscy ją obgadują. Jest to spowodowane złą reputacją na rodzinnej planecie, gdzie faktycznie, mało kto był do niej przyjaźnie nastawiony. Jest również wyjątkowo przewrażliwona na punkcie Buforda. Trzyma go z dala od innych dziewczyn, obawiając się, że któraś mu jej zabierze. Umiejętności i zainteresowania Posługiwanie się bronią Loren od najmłodszych lat szkolono do walki z bronią, dzięki czemu dziewczyna nigdy nie miała problemu z wycethumb|left|314pxlowaniem. Potrafi zabić nawet z największej odległości. Nie ma też problemów w posługiwaniu się tzw. białą bronią. Aktorstwo Poza umiejętnościami zdobytymi na wojnie, dziewczyna ma też zdolności aktorskie. Potrafi wczuć się w każdą rolę, co pomaga jej w wielu sytuacjach. Muzyka W odcinku "Królowa zemsty" Loren wspomina, iż uwielbia śpiewać. Potrafi również grać na gitarze. Umiejętności te nabyła przy śpiewaniu przy ognisku. Jak sama mówi, jej głos przypomina głos anioła, co często wykorzystuje. Taniec Loren odziedziczyła taneczny talent, po matce, zawodowej tancerce, Nigar Rarity. Uwielbia tańczyć, sprawia jej to przyjemność, oraz wykorzystuje tę umiejętność do ubliżania innym. Historia Tak samo jak Jeremi, Loren jest pasjonatką historii, a w szczególności Imperium Osmańskim. Co ciekawe jej idolką historyczną jest postać, która nie odegrała znaczącej roli, sułtanka Mahidevran. Lubi również zagłębiać się w mitologię Antyczną, oraz Słowiańską. Uważa, iż politeizm jest ciekawy, wiele mitów zna na pamięć. Rodzina Mimo młodego wieku, Loren bardzo dobrze pamięta swoich rodziców. Wspomnienia o nich nie wywołują u niej smutku. Przyzwyczaiła się do ich nieobecności. Mimo to, ich słowa mają ogromny wpływ na jej późniejsze życie. 'Sumbul Rarity (ojciec)' thumb|286px|Rodzina Rarity zrobieni w grzeSumbull był najwyższym generałem w armii i dowódcą Ruchu Oporu. Za życia wiele razy zdradzał swoją żone, jednak nie chciał rozwodu, gdyż to jej zawdzięczał pieniądze i stanowisko. Był twardym mężczyzną bez skrupołów. Podczas wojny zabił wiele ludzi. Stoi za śmiercią swojej żony, gdyż zapragnął przejąć jej pieniądze. Chciał ich wyszkolić na morderców bez skrupółw. Wyższe uczucia takie jak miłość, czy przyjaźń stały się dla niego wadą uwłaczającą człowiekowi. W wieku 32 lat zginął na jednej z bitew. Loren nie miała dobrych relacji z ojcem. Uważała go za niegodnego zaufania. Mimo to, w pewnym stopniu chciała być taka jak on. Jego śmierć nie wzbudziła w niej większych emocji, z czego można wywnioskować, iż nie była z nim w żaden sposób zżyta. Mimo to, wiedziała że jest przez niego kochana. 'Nigar Rarity (matka)' Nigar była bardzo ciepłą i życzliwą kobietą o słabych nerwach. Pochodziła z bogatej rodziny, jednak sama była wyjątkowo skromna. Bardzo kochała swojego męża, jednak nie była świadoma iz ten ją zdradza. Swoje dzieci traktowała jak skarby. Wpajała im najważniejsze wartości i śpiewała kołysanki, które Loren pamięta do dziś. Została zamordowana przez swojego męża. Loren nie pamięta dobrze matki, mimo to dobrze ją wspomina. Bardzo ją kochała i mocno przeżyła jej śmierć. 'Jeremi Rarity (brat)' Jeremi jest dowódcą Ruchu Oporu. Stanowisko "odziedziczył" po ojcu, który zginął przy jednej z bitew. Zawsze nosi przy sobie pistolet, jest to coś w rodzaju "nawyku". Jest bardzo odpowiedzialny jak na swój wiek, dzięki czemu zjednał sobie sympatię wielu ludzi. Jego drugie imię to Sulleyman z czego jest dumny. Jego pasją jest historia, a w szczególności Imperium Osmańskie. Mimo, iż wychowywał się w czasach wojny, zachowuje się jak typowy nastolatek. Loren ma bardzo dobre relacje z bratem. Kocha go i ufa bezgranicznie. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, często chowa się za nim, samej nie potrafiąc stawić czoła wyzwaniom. _____________________________________________________________ Rodzeństwo jej matki, ciocia Efsun i wujkowie Beyazyd i Nasuh nie żyją odkąd dziewczyna skończyła trzy latka. Zostali zamordowani przez Scarlett. _____________________________________________________________ Rodzice jej matki nazywali się Nurbanu i Selim, natomiast rodzicami ojca byli Helena i Mustafa. Wszyscy wymienieni nie żyją. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Loren o Fineaszu Loren nie przywiązywała większej uwagi Fineaszowi. Traktowała go jak zwykłego ziemianina nie wyrużniającego się z tłumu. Relacje te długo się nie zmieniały. Praktycznie przez całą serię "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" jest on jej obojętny. Sytuacja zmienia się jednak gdy kończą się wakacje, a rozpoczyna szkoła. Kosmitka zaczęła traktować go jak dobrego kolegę. 'Fineasz o Loren' Fineasz od samego począku widział w Loren wojowniczkę. Można nawet powiedzieć, że bał się jej. Potrafił docenić jej umiejętności i nie wątpił w jej możliwości. Sytuacja zmienia się jednak, wraz z powrotem na Ziemię. Tam dostrzegł jej 'łagoną naturę. ''''Traktował ją jak koleżankę, a nawet jak dobrą przyjaciółkę. ________________________________________________________________________ Ferb Fletcher '''Loren o Ferbie Lorez z początku traktowała Ferba obojętnie. Zmieniło się to, podczas pobytu w trzecim wymiarze. W odcinku "Królowa zemsty" Raritówna zaprasza chłopaka na pizzę, przy czym zaczynają rozmowę. Dziewczyna zaczyna traktować go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Ferb o Loren Tak jak wyżej, Ferb z początku traktował ją obojętnie. Zmienia się to jednak podczas pobytu w trzecim wymiarze. W odcinku "Królowa zemsty" idzie z nią na pizzę, przy czym rozmawia z nią. Z początku zaskoczony jest jej zainteresowaniami, jednaz z biegiem czasu znajduje z nią wspólny temat. Uważa ją za ciekawą dziewczynę, jednak nie czuje względem niej żadnych romantycznych uczuć. ____________________________________________________________________________ Buford Van Stomm 'Loren o Bufordzie' thumb|left|242px|Pocałunek Buforda i Loren by [[user:funnyFranky|FunnyFranky]]Buford od samego początku zdawał się jej być wyjątkowy. Nie wiadomo czym przykuł jej uwagę, jednak to właśnie z jego powodu, postanowiła pomóc grupie Flynn'a. Nie odczuwała jednak odwzajemnienia owych uczuć z jego strony, przez co obawiała się o ich przyszłość. Ratunek Hermiony był jedną z prób przypodobania mu się, jednak odczuwała, iż owe próby kończą się fiaskiem. Ostatecznie chciała wzbudzić w nim zazdrość, ukrywając przed nim swoje spokrewnienie z Jeremim. Podczas pobytu na Ziemii, powoli odczuwała, jak Van Stomm odwzajemnia jej uczucia, przez co zaczęła żałować swoich kłamstw, z których nie potrafiła wyjść. Po niedługim czasie, Buford dowiedział się prawdy, przez co na moment stracił nią zainteresowanie. Zawiedziona i rozżalona dziewczyna wróciła na swoją planetę, gdzie padła ofiarą Scarlett. Stojąc na granicy życia i śmierci, modliła się o spotkanie z nim. Jakże była szczęśliwa, gdy została przez niego uratowana. Gdy wróciła na Zieimię, pocałowała ukochanego poraz pierwszy. Oficjalnie stali się parą. Loren często stara się zarazić chłopaka swoimi pasjami, co jest jednak bezskuteczne. Jest również wymagająca wobec niego, często na siłę wpaja mu własne zasady morlaności. Bywa również chorobliwie zazdrosna, przez co naraża ich związek. Mimo wszystko, jest w stanie zrobić dla ich miłości wszystko. Buford jest dla niej nie tylko partnerem. Przelała na niego również miłość do ojca i matki. 'Buford o Loren' Loren od samego początku wzbudziła podziw u chłopaka. Zaimponowała mu chardem ducha i chęcią walki. Czuł się przy niej bezpieczny, dlatego nie odstępywał jej na krok. Ciężko było zdefiniować co to za uczucie, dlatego też, starał się być w stosunku niej raczej obojętny, co nie zawsze mu wychodziło. Martwił się o nią, wierzył w jej możliwości bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, nigdy nie uwierzył w to, że mogła stracić życie. Jego uczucia do niej umocniły się podczas pobytu na Ziemii. Odczuwał zazdrość, gdy niedaleko przebywał Jeremi. Zauroczenie zostało wystawione na ciężką próbę, gdy Buford odkrył jej kłamstwa. Nie zatrzymał jej, gdy ta opuszczała planetę. Jednak z biegiem czasu zaczął bać się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Myślał o kosmitce przez cały czas, a jego gniew malał. Bez namysłu poszedł za nią, jednak nie znalazł jej. Pomagał Jeremiemu w odnalezieniu Raritówny, ryzykując własnym życiem. To właśnie wtedy zauroczenie przerodziło się w prawdziwą miłość. Gdy w końcu była bezpieczna, wrócił z nią na Ziemię, gdzie pierwszy raz pocałował ją. Od tego momentu stali parą. Dziewczyna często stara się zarazić go swoją historyczną pasją, co jest jednak bezskuteczne. Jemu to jednak nie przeszkadza, mimo że nie podziela jej zainteresowań. Chłopak często mówi na nią pieszczotliwie nazywając ją np. "słońce". Zdecydowanie zawadza mu chorobliwa zazdrość Loren, która często wystawia ich związek na próby. Stara się jednak ignorować to, przez co jedynie stwarza większe problemy. Raritówna jest dla niego bardzo ważna, jednak często nie potrafi zrozumieć jej uczuć, czy myśli. ___________________________________________________________________ Nicole Strong Nicole i Loren poznają się w filmie pełnometrażowym "Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie". Mają wspólne zainteresowania, dzięki czemu łatwo im się dogadać. 'Loren o Nicole' Loren z początku myślała o Nicole jak o konkurentce do serca Buforda. Była zdolna ją zabić. Zmieniło się to thumb|286px|Loren i [[Nicole Strong|Nicole by Sara124]]jednak, gdy kosmitka dowiedziała się, że metyska również wychowała się w czasach wojny. Nazwała ją wtedy 'koleżanką po fachu.' To jej zwierzyła się ze swoich uczuć do Buforda. W filmie "Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi", dziewczyna wyraźnie cieszy się na widok przyjaciółki. Martwi się też o jej zdrowie (podejrzewała, iż Strongówna może cierpieć na zatrucie pokarmowe co w jej stronach jest chorobą śmiertelną). Cieszyła się też na wieść o jej ciąży. Mimo to, zdawała się być lekko zazdrosna o to, że jej związek z Bufordem jest bardziej namiętny ''oj jej związku. 'Nicole o Loren' ' ' Nicol z początku nie była zainteresowana znajomością z Loren. Wolała poznać inno-wymiarowego Buforda. Na Rarity w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi. Zmieniło się to, kiedy Loren nazwała ją zdrobniale - "Nikki". Nicole nie znosi zdrobnień, jednak zachowała stoicki spokój i powiedziała, żeby wyjaśniły sobie ten konflikt (choć nie do końca sama wiedziała, czym on jest spowodowany), dla osobności. Kiedy zostają same, Strongówna zaczyna grozić Loren. Ani trochę nie dziwi ją fakt, że innowymiarowa koleżanka ma przy sobie pistolet. Nicol zaczyna wypytywać Buforda o Loren i domyśla się dlaczego kosmitka ją tak znienawidziła - przez zazdrość. Kiedy Loren atakuje Nicol, ta nic sobie z tego nie robi i z łatwością odpiera jej atak. Sama jednak nie kontratakuje, twierdząc, że nie jest już na wojnie i nie musi tego robić. Wtedy Loren zdradza jej swoją tożsamość - jest kosmitką, która też żyła na wojnie. Dziewczyny zaczynają rozmawiać o wspólnych zainteresowaniach i wymieniać się doświadczeniami. Nicol widzi w Loren siebie samą, jaką była w młodości. Strongówna strasznie ją polubiła. Loren stała się jej innowymiarową przyjaciółką. __________________________________________________________________________ Hermiona Vitaris Loren i Hermiona poznały się w odcinku "Wojna" 'Loren o Hermionie' Z początku Loren nie zwróciła większej uwagi na Hermionę. Zmieniło się to z biegiem czasu, gdy zaczęła podejrzewać u niej pozaziemskie pochodzenie. Nie robiła jednak nic, by dowieść swoich racji. Gdy dowiedziała się, iż jej podejrzenia są prawdziwe, nie wyglądała na przejętą. Obecnie uważa Hermionę za dobrą znajomą. 'Hermiona o Loren' Hermiona z samego początku była nie ufna co do Loren. Wiedziała, że domyśla się ona prawdy o niej. Nie robiła jednak nic, aby jej zaszkodzić, mimo że wiedziała o jej silnych wpływach na Buforda. Nie darzyła ją ani nienawiścią, ani przyjaźnią. Obecnie traktuje ją jak dobrą znajomą. _____________________________________________________________________________ Baljeet Tjinder Loren i Baljeet poznają się w odcinku "Wojna". 'Loren o Baljeet'ie' Loren nie ma wyrobionego zdania o Baljeet'ie, gdyż nie miała okazji porozmawiać z nim ''sam na sam. ''Nie śpieszy się z poznaniem go bliżej, najprawdopodobniej jest jej obojętny. 'Baljeet o Loren' Baljeet nie miał okazji porozmawiać z Loren ''sam na sam przez co nie zna jej zbyt dobrze. Mimo to, uważa ją za za zadufaną w sobie egoistkę. Mimo to, wspiera jej związek z Bufordem. ______________________________________________________________________________ Jully Aga Dziewczyny poznały się w siedzibie Ruchu Oporu, gdy Loren miała cztery lata, a Jully osiem. Połączyła je specifyczna więź. Wraz z wiekiem ich przyjaźń zwrastała. 'Loren o Jully' Loren od początku polubiła Jully. Traktowała ją jak starszą siostrę. Była dla niej wzorem do naśladowania. Im była starsza tym coraz bardziej zaczęła traktować ją jak przyjaciółkę. Wspiera jej związek z Jeremim, często nazywa ją swoją szwagierką. Obecnie traktuje ją jak swoją przyjaciółkę, można powiedzieć nawet że jak siostrę. Była by gotowa oddać za nią życie. 'Jully o Loren' Jully od początku polubiła Loren, głównie z tego powodu, iż była ona siostrą Jeremiego. Była dla niej jak młodsza siostra. Nauczyła ją między innymi gry na gitarze. Martwiła się o nią, gdy zaginęła. Można powiedzieć, że traktuje Loren jak przyjaciółkę, a nawet jak siostrę. ___________________________________________________________________________ Ibrahim Sultan Loren i Ibrahim niegdyś byli parą. Podczas gdy ona darzyła ją prawdziwą miłością, ten jedynie udawał, a jego prawdziwym celem było przeniknięcie do siedziby RO. 'Loren o Ibrahimie' Loren poznała Ibrahima w wieku 11 lat. Był on jej pierwszą miłością, która okazała się kłamstwem. Dziewczyna darzyła go ogromnym zaufaniem, powierzała wszystki swoje sekrety. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest szpiegiem była załamana. Nie potrafiła jednak odebrać mu życia i pozwoliła uciec. Dziewczyna wspomina o nim w odcinku "Powrót do domu". Można wtedy zauważyć, że ma po nim swego rodzaju uraz. Nie potrafi myśleć o miłości tak samo. Stała się bardziej nieufna i podejrzliwa. Wywnioskować z tego można, iż Ibrahim całkowicie zmienił jej spojrzenie na świat. Spotykają się poraz kolejny w odcinku "Wymazane wspomnienie". Raritówna wydaje się być zaskoczona jego widokiem co oznacza że nie spodziewała by się po nim uprowadzenia. Gdy go zobaczyła, bała się. W odcinku "Ta jedna chwila" nie wydaje się być zdziwiona tym, że chłopak ocala jej życie, jednak było to spowodowane złym stanem jej zdrowia. 'Ibrahim o Loren' Ibrahim nigdy nie darzył jej uczuciem. Wykorzystał ją, by dostać się do siedziby RO. _________________________________________________________________ Fretka Flynn Loren nigdy osobiście nie rozmawiała z Fretką. Jednak gdy o niej wspomina nazywa ją "desperatką", bądź "wariatką". Flynnówna natomiast nie przejmowała się szczególnie przesłuchaniem Loren przez ludzi Scarlett. Uważała ją za tą, która zna wszechświat jak własną kieszeń. Ma o niej dobre zdanie. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Scarlett Sultan 'Loren o Scarlett' Loren najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi Scarlett. Uważa ją za największe zło, które chodzi po tym świecie. Obwinia ją za wszystko co złe ją spotkało. Jej największym marzeniem było zabicie rudowłosej. Nawet po jej śmierci, Loren ma ogromny uraz co do niej i agresywnie reaguje na chociażby wspomnienie o niej. 'Scarlett o Loren' Scarlett początkowo traktowała Loren jak zwyczajnego żołnierza z wrogiej armii. Nie widziała w niej szczególnego zagrożenia, aż do odcinka Przelana krew gdy przez Raritównę omało nie ginie. Poprzysięgła wtedy zemstę na niej. W odcinku "Powrót do domu" by dowiedzieć się kto jest dowódcą RO uprowadza rywalkę i wymusza na niej zeznania co kończy się jej porażką. Amy Milton Amy i Loren poznają się w odcinku "Zawodowa łamaczka serc". 'Loren o Amy' Gdy Loren poznała Amy uznała ją za typową dziewczynę nie wyróżniającą się z tłumu. Była jej obojętna, choć Raritówna nie wykluczała zaprzyjaźnienia się z nią. Zmieniło się to jednak w odcinku "Królowa zemsty", gdy ta odkrywa fakt, iż blondynka próbowała uwieść Buforda i to ona stoi za zniszczeniem ich relacji. Wtedy ona straciła kontrolę nad sobą, zabiła by ją, gdyby nie interwencja policji. Gdy jednak, ona i Buford wrócili do siebie, jej relacje z Amy na nowo stały się neutralne. 'Amy o Loren' Amy od samego początku pomiatała Loren. Chciała dopiec jej bez powodu, do tego celu podrywając Buforda. Nie kierowała co do niej żadnych neatywnych uczuć, była jej obojętna. Zmieniło się to jednak, podczas pierwszej konfontacji, gdy Raritówna wycelowała do niej pistolet, omal jej nie zabijając. Od tego momentu, panicznie się jej boi, nigdy nie wywyższa się w jej obecności. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sophie Adventure Sophie i Loren poznały się w odcinku "Wojna". 'Loren o Sophii' Loren początkowo nie zwracała uwagi na Adventurównę. Uważała ją za klasyczną ziemiankę, nie czuła potrzeby zaprzyjaźnienia się z nią. Ich relacje zmieniły się, gdy Loren na stałe przeniosła się na Ziemię. Zaczęła więcej czasu spędzać z Sophie. Mimo iż w wielu przypadkach działała jej na nerwy - lubiła ją. Nie potrafiła znieść faktu jakoby blondynka mogła przegrać ''z Nicole, dlatego zagrzewała ją do walki. 'Sophie o Loren' Sophie z początku była nieufna codo Loren. Wiele razy ostrzegała Hermionę przed nią. Wiedziała o jej wpływy na Buforda poniekąd traktując to, jako zagrożenie. Z czasem jej podejrzenia w stronę Raritówny zaczęły słabnąć. Gdy ta przeprowadziła się na Ziemię, Sophie siłą woli zaczęła spędzać z nią więcej czasu. Gdy poznała ją bliżej, polubiła ją. Obecnie między nimi jest coś na wzrór przyjaźni. Wystąpienia 'Serie' Niebieskowłosa tajemnica *Wojna *Na księżycu Jowisza *Pułapka *Od śmierci nie uciekniesz *Następca tronu *Szaleństwo Scarlett *Ogrom wszechświata *Przelana krew *Znowu na Ziemi *Zawodowa łamaczka serc *Inny wymiar *Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi *Tajemnice trzeciego wymiaru *Niebieskowłosa historia i nowe moce *Królowa zemsty *Dwie Hermiony *Powrót do domu *Wymazane wspomnienie *Ta jedna chwila *Nowa przygoda *Co przyniesie czas *Koleżanka z przyszłości *Determinacja *Trójkąty *Moda na krowę *Klej na krześle *Działamy spontanicznie *Tajne przejście *Ostatni taniec *Carpe Diem *Umywam ręce od odpowiedzialności! ...i Nicol *Podejrzana Czas bez zmian *Ratunek, kosmici, oraz niebieskowłosa piękność Mała iskra miłości (pisane razem z NaluChan) *Poniedziałek, początek nieszczęścia Fineasz i Ferb: Mafia (seria Infermusa2500) *Staramy się odbudować potegę... *Zaczynamy nową pracę *Rzeź w rzeźni rosyjskiej mafii *Zadzierasz z mafią, masz przegwizdane *Włosi nas witają, Rosjanie żegnają Odcinki pisane z innymi użytkownikami *Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie *Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi *Miłość i krew - czyli jak przetrwać wojnę Na konkursy/UR *Ostatni dzień *(Nie)zwykły dzień Amandy Inne *Zwykła historia miłosna Galeria Poglądy Loren ma specyficzne spojrzenie na świat. Z jednej strony jest otwarta na inne wyznania, chętnie wdaje thumb|198px|Loren jej podejście do światasię w kulturalne dyskusje z wyznawcami innych wiar, a jednocześnie jest całkowicie zamknięta na inne orientalcje seksualne, niż heteroseksualizm. Jak sama twierdzi, jest w stanie wydrapać oczy każdemu homoseksualiście gołymi rękoma. Tym samym nie cieszy się szczególną popularnością wśród swoich ''tęczowych znajomych, z wzajemnością. I ona nie jest chętna do pogłębienia z nimi relacji. Nienawidzi fałszowania historii. Właśnie dlatego uznaje, iż znajomość chociażby jej podstaw jest obowiązkowa. Często wypowiada się na temat danego wydarzenia historycznego, nawet gdy nie ma o nim pojęcia. Jak sama twierdzi, trzeba wyciągać wnioski z przeszłości, bo historia bardzo lubi się powtarzać. Dlatego właśnie popiera obowiązkową służbę w wojsku. Inne informacje *Jest fanką serialu "Wspaniałe stulecie" *Potrafi śpiewać i grać na gitarze. *Uwielbia tańczyć i świetnie jej to wychodzi. *Przeczytała pięc razy książkę "Roksalona". *Uważa, że pałac bez haremu, nie jest wart nazwania pałacem. *Jest beznadziejna z przedmiotów ścisłych. *Poza powieściami historycznymi uwielbia również kryminały. *Ma talent lingwistyczny. Zna angielski, niemiecki, rosyjski, turecki, arabski i polski. *W przyszłości urodzi aż piątkę dzieci. *Początkowo miała być jednosezonową postacią, która nie będzie mieć większego wpływu na losy głównych bohaterów. Jak na ironię, obecnie jest postacią, która przeżyje wszyskie moje OC z pierwszego pokolenia, oraz postacie serialowe. Pierwowzór i początkowe plany Loren Zaczynając serię "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" nie miałam zamiaru wprowadzać Loren. Główną bohaterką miała być jedynie Hermiona. Zmieniło się to od odcinka "Wojna" gdzie potrzebowałam ostrej wojowniczki, która w jakiś sposób ochroniłaby głównych bohaterów. W pierwszych odcinkach wydaje się twarda i bezwględna, dlatego iż wcale nie miała zaliczać się do moich najważniejszych OC. Z biegiem czasu zaczęłam lubić tę postać, dlatego jej wątek stał się jednym z ważnieszych. Jednocześnie zaczęła upodabniać się charakterem do Nicole Strong, dlatego z biegiem czasu, Loren okazuje się być niepewna i bojaźliwa ukrywająca te cechy pod maską bezwględnej wojowniczki. Mimo to, nie miała dożyć końca serii. Miała zginąć w jednej z bitew, jednak zaczęłam się do niej przyzwyczajać i nie potrafiłam tak po prostu jej zabić. Jej losy potoczyły się całkowicie inaczej, jednak w dalszym ciągu chciałam uśmiercić ją w młodym wieku. Wpadłam wtedy na pomysł uśmiercenia jej przy porodzie Dylana, jednak jak już we wcześniejszym przypadku, nie potrafiłam. Obecnie Loren jest na równi z resztą moich OC i nie zamierzam rezygnować z jej wątku. 'EDIT:'Swego czasu mocno interesowałam się teologią. Nad każdą sporo czytałam i zaczęłam nadawać jakieś wyznania moim OC. Loren z początku miała być muzułmanką, jednak szybko zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie Loren jest poganką i wierzy w pradawnych bogów na wzór słynnego Króla Juliana. Tak miała wyglądać śmierć Loren, która miała mieć miejsce w ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica": Ostrzeżenie= Owa scena nigdy nie pojawiła się i nie pojawi w moich moich fikcjach. Jest to scena usunięta, która miała zakończyć pierwszy sezon. Nie została jednak umieszczona, więc nie ma wpływu na fabułę. |-|Scena usunięta= (...)Buford widząc co się stało (postrzelenie Loren) rzucił wszystko co dotychczas robił. Bitwa trwała w najlepsze, a krew lała się strumieniami.(...)Chłopak podbiegł do niej, po czym zaniósł ją w bezpieczne miejsce, za rozwalonym murem. (...) Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Nie widać było w nich jak zawsze entuzjazmu, siły i radości. Cała się trzęsła, krew z jej brzucha gęsto się lała. Złapała go za rękę, on odwzajemnił uścisk. -Nie martw się.-uspokajał ją chłopak-Pójdę po pomoc, nic ci nie będzie, obiecuję. Gdy ten chciał ruszyć po pomoc, ona w dalszym ciągu trzymała jego dłoń nie dając mu odejść. Ten rozumiejąc co się dzieje, uklękł przy niej. -Loren..-w jego głosie słychać było rozpacz. Znał tą dziewczynę kilka dni, a czuł jakby była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką.... Kimś więcej, niż przyjaciółką. -Zostań ze mną.-powiedziała cichym głosem. Mimo przeszywającego bólu, na jej twarzy widniał lekki uśmiech.-Zawsze wiedziałam, że mamy nie wiele czasu. Ten wytrzeszczył szeroko swoje brązowe oczy z których zaczęły lecieć łzy. -Strasznie żałuję.-kontynuowała.-Tak bardzo chciałam cię lepiej poznać. Od samego początku wydawałeś mi się wyjątkowy. -Nie mów tak.-mówił przez łzy.-Będziemy mieć jeszcze całe życie na lepsze poznanie się. Ona cicho zaśmiała się, po czym słabym ruchem otarła łzę ja jego policzku zostawiając ślad krwi. -Nie płacz Buford.-powiedziała.-Zawsze lubiłam w tobie męskość, która od ciebie biła. On jedynie pokręcił głową. Jej oddech robił się coraz szybszy. Wyglądała jakby każda czynność sprawiała jej niewyobrażalny problem. Robiła się coraz słabsza, a jej oczy powoli zamykały się. -Nie zapomnij o mnie, Buford. Po tych słowach, wyzionęła ostatni wdech, po czym uwolniła jego dłoń z uścisku. Jej oczy były zamknięte, oddech nie sprawiał jej już problemu, nic ją nie bolało, zapomniała o najgorszych wspomnieniach. Odeszła. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Największy kłopot miałam z jej nazwiskiem, gdyż większość było już zajęte. Z pomocą przyszła mi reklama "My Little Pony", gdzie wpadło mi do ucha imię Rarity. W tym przypadku, jest to nazwisko. Drugie imię 'Mahidevran' nosi po jednej z bohaterek tureckiego serialu "Wspaniałe Stulecie". Obecnie sama nie wiem, czemu je otrzymała. 'Mahidevran' można przetłumaczyć na "Ta, której uroda nigdy nie przemija", jednak Loren nie wyróżnia się specjalnie pięknym wyglądem. Kategoria:Bohaterowie